É assim que eu te amo!
by Kurotsuchi-chan
Summary: Hermione tem o namorado perfeito, só que nem sempre o perfeito é o que nós queremos.


Quem vai precisar do arrogante do Draco Malfoy quando se tem um Viktor Krum do meu lado? Permita-me apresentar, meu nome é Hermione Granger, ex-namorada do Draco, atual namorada do Viktor, sim, Viktor Krum, aquele que toda mulher que ter um!

_He is sensible and so incredible_

(Ele é sensivel, e tão incrível)

_And all my single friends are jealous_

(E todas as minhas amigas solteiras têm ciúmes)

Comecei a namorar com o Viktor logo após mais um briga com o Draco depois dele ter falado que eu era a garota mais chata que ele já conheceu, me irritei e terminei tudo. Ele que é muito chato, ciumento, mesquinha, sempre querendo ser o dono da razão. Eu me arrumava toda pra ele e o infeliz nunca se quer falou que eu estava atraente, ou pelo menos bonita. Pra falar a verdade ele nunca se quer fez algum elogio pra mim, a não ser me chamar de: Sabe-Tudo. Sim, isso é um elogio para mim! E Viktor é o tipo de garoto que sempre fala o quanto sou bonita, até quando eu estou com sono, descabelada, cansada, estressada, eu sempre sou bonita para Viktor.

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

(Ele diz que tudo que eu preciso ouvir e é como se)

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

(Eu não pudesse pedir nada melhor)

_He opens up my door_

(Ele abre a minha porta)

_and I get into his car_

(e eu entro em seu carro)

_And he says you look beautiful tonight_

(E ele diz: "você está linda essa noite")

_And I feel perfectly fine_

(E me sinto perfeitamente bem)

Mas ultimamente, eu ando cansada de ser tratada como uma princesinha. Viktor e eu nunca brigamos, ele não defende seu ponto de vista para não brigar comigo, vive concordando com tudo o que eu digo! E Draco? Draco sempre discordava comigo, mas eu amava o jeito como ele lutava pelo seu ponto de vista, falando mal do meu ¬¬ Eu gritava, brigava, fazia o diabo a quatro e ficávamos uma semana sem se falar, até que ele me pegava distraída por algum corredor, me puxando pelo braço e roubando um beijo meu, lembro-me de uma vez que ele fez isso e estava chovendo, foi perfeito! Mas a gente acabou brigando 3 horas depois, porque segundo ele, Harry estava tentando me beijar, aquele ciumento. Bem, sei que eu brigava muito com o Draco, mas este era o meu jeito de demonstrar o quanto eu gostava daquela doninha saltitante!

_But I miss screaming and fighting_

(Mas eu sinto falta de gritar e brigar)

_and kissing in the rain_

(E dos beijos na chuva)

_And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

(E às duas da manhã e eu xingando seu nome)

_You're so in love that you acted insane_

(Você estava tão apaixonado que agia insanamente)

_And that's the way I loved you_

(E esse é o jeito que eu te amei)

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

(Arrasando e desfazendo)

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

(É o friozinho na barriga como o de uma montanha russa)

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

(Eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse sentir tudo isso)

_And that's the way I loved you_

(E esse é o jeito que eu te amei)

Agora o Viktor nunca sentiu ciúmes do Harry, do Rony,sempre me deixou conversar numa boa com eles. Quando a gente marcava para sair, ele sempre já estava lá me esperando (coisa que o Draco raramente fazia!). Eu o apresentei aos meus pais, e estes o adoraram! Todas as garotas ficam babando por ele, e eu? Eu até que me sinto "confortável" com ele.

_He respects my space_

(Ele respeita o meu espaço)

_And never makes me wait_

(E nunca me faz esperar)

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

(E me liga exatamente quando ele disse que vai)

_He's close to my mother,_

(Ele é próximo da minha mãe)

_Talks business with my father_

(Conversa sobre negócios com meu pai)

_He's charming and endearing,_

(Ele é charmoso e encantador)

_And I'm comfortable_

(E eu estou confortável)

Mas confortável não é sinônimo de se sentir feliz, feliz era quando eu e Draco estávamos juntos, a gente brigava muito, mas também nos divertíamos bastante. Ele me pegava no colo e me girava nos intervalos. Fingia que ia me colocar na cesta de lixo ¬¬

_But I miss screaming and fighting_

(Mas eu sinto falta de gritar e brigar)

_and kissing in the rain_

(E dos beijos na chuva)

_And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

(E às duas da manhã e eu xingando seu nome)

_You're so in love that you acted insane_

(Você estava tão apaixonado que agia insanamente)

_And that's the way I loved you_

(E esse é o jeito que eu te amei)

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

(Arrasando e desfazendo)

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

(É o friozinho na barriga como o de uma montanha russa)

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

(Eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse sentir tudo isso)

_And that's the way I loved you_

(E esse é o jeito que eu te amei)

Draco sabia perfeitamente quando eu não estava bem, mesmo que por fora eu fosse só sorriso. Agora neste momento eu estou sentada ao lado de Viktor no Baile de Formatura, enquanto ele conversa com os olhos brilhando com a Fleur Delacour, ele me olha para ver se não estou com ciúmes, e eu finjo um sorriso. Ele não sabe quando eu estou sorrindo na verdade, realmente não estou com ciúmes dele com a Fleur. Eu estou com ciúmes do Draco dançando todo contente com a Pansy Parkinson, aquela vaca! Que safado, ele ainda olha pra mim e ri.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

(Ele não pode ver o sorriso que estou fingindo)

_And my heart's not breaking_

(E meu coração não está machucado)

_'Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

(Porque eu não estou sentindo mais nada)

_And you were wild and crazy_

(E você era indomavel e louco)

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating_

(Tão frustrantemente, intoxicante)

_Complicated, got away_

(Complicado, não escapei)

_by some mistake and now_

(por algum erro e agora)

E agora ele está caminhando em minha direçã!

-E aí Hermione!-Draco chegou sentando do meu lado, todo sorriso.

-Oi Draco.-eu falei tratando de colocar um sorriso de qualquer jeito em meus lábios.

Draco sorriu com aquele sorriso de canto de boca, eu sei, ele reconheceu meu sorriso estava tão concentrado na Fleur Delacour (que eu não sei que diabos ela está fazendo aqui!)que nem notou Draco ali.

-Está muito linda esta noite.-disse Draco ao meu ouvido. Eu corei. Draco tinha feito um elogio para mim? Virei para ele com um cara de "eu não estou acreditando".-Tu sabes que é linda, eu não preciso estar falando isso toda hora como o teu namorado idiota.-explicou e Viktor só agora notaram a presença de Draco e prestavam atenção no que ele dizia.-Aliás, eu nunca fui um príncipe encantado e mesmo assim você me amou. Você só terminou comigo porque eu disse que você era a garota mais chata que eu já conheci, assim como a mais inteligente, a mais prestativa, a mais carinhosa, a mais linda, Hermione, eu não preciso dizer isso toda hora, embora eu nunca tenha falado que eu te amo, eu sempre te demonstrei isso, quando você ficou doente eu estive ali do seu lado, até parei de chamar o Potter de Cicatriz e o Weasley de pobretão, isso é quase como um "eu te amo" , mas se é um "eu te amo" que você quer ouvir...- ele encheu o pulmão para gritar - EU TE AMO,HERMIONE!- a este ponto, mostrava o meu sorriso sincero, que Draco reconheceu.- E pra falar a verdade, você não é chata, é uma sabe-tudo meio irritante. -completou.

_But I miss screaming and fighting_

(Mas eu sinto falta de gritar e brigar)

_and kissing in the rain_

(E dos beijos na chuva)

_And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

(E às duas da manhã e eu xingando seu nome)

_You're so in love that you acted insane_

(Você estava tão apaixonado que agia insanamente)

_And that's the way I loved you_

(E esse é o jeito que eu te amei)

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

(Arrasando e desfazendo)

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

(É o friozinho na barriga como o de uma montanha russa)

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

(Eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse sentir tudo isso)

_And that's the way I loved you oh,oh_

(E esse é o jeito que eu te amei oh,oh)

Nem preciso dizer, Viktor ficou furioso e terminou comigo, mas o safado saiu de mãos dadas com a Fleur. Draco me pegou no colo e me levou pro meio do salão para dançarmos juntos. Dançamos coladinhos, um no outro! Foi a formatura dos sonhos de qualquer garota!

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

(E esse é o jeito que eu te amei oh,oh)

_Never knew I could feel that much_

(nunca imaginei que eu pudesse sentir tudo isso)

_And that's the way I loved you_

(E esse é o jeito que eu te amei)

Claro,com exceção de Draco e eu termos uma leve discussão por causa do decote do meu vestido nas costas.

**N/a: **Desculpem-me se houver algum erro de escrita, escrevi de madrugada! Não tem muita explicação de como Draco começou a falar com a Hermione, mas decidi me focar mais no relacionamento deles , conforme a música. Ah cara, eu estou morrendo de vergonhar de postar isso, mas já foi ;x


End file.
